The Picnic
by BookLovely
Summary: Absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione hadn't noticed the stare of a young blonde man a few feet away from her, his eyes narrowed. She raised her warm eyes to his familiar cold ones. Those cold eyes belonged to Draco Malfoy. DM/HG. Post DH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the very first chapter of The Picnic. This chapter is short, and all of them will be, because I make them end where they should end. So nobody yell at me for the shortness! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, this is just merely fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, laying back on her picnic blanket and staring up at the moving clouds above her.<p>

Today was supposed to be the day for the perfect picnic, with her lovely boyfriend Ron Weasley. Hermione had gotten everything prepared; the food, the drinks, the place, the when, everything imaginable. But it was all for nothing, apparently. Ron had owled a few minutes before she was to floo over to his home to bring him to their picnic spot, to inform her that something had come up, and that he couldn't join her. Again. This had happened on several occasions. Whenever Hermione had planned something for them, a date, a trip, Ron had bailed. Why she thought he wouldn't this time? Hermione wasn't sure. It seemed as if he was avoiding her, hiding something from her. But, refusing to let his absence ruin her day, she set off to her picnic date, dateless.

That's how Hermione ended up where she was now, in a park in Muggle London, alone, gazing up at the sky.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione hadn't noticed the stare of a young blonde man a few feet away from her, his eyes narrowed. As she finally got up from her position to grab a bottle of water she had packed in her basket, she felt his stare, and slowly raised her warm eyes to meet the man's cold ones. Hermione glanced away quickly, suddenly confused and panicked. She'd know those cold, grey eyes anywhere.

They were the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Fumbling with her water bottle, Hermione quickly averted her gaze from his, and turned her back on him. Taking deep breaths, she twisted opened the cap of the bottle, and took a few sips of the water, processing the recent turn of events. What was Draco Malfoy, hater of all muggles, doing in _Muggle London _of all places? This made no sense. Maybe it wasn't him. Should she check? One glance couldn't hurt, right? Or could it?

Before she could talk herself out of it, Hermione quickly turned back around, pretending to be putting her bottle back into the basket and to search for her book. She slowly lifted her eyes, to see a pair staring right back at her. Hermione's eyes widened, and she saw the corner of the man's mouth raise into a his trademark smirk. Hermione turned back around grabbing her book, and opening it to a random page. That was definitely Malfoy.

What was she supposed to do? Leave? No. That would show that she was scared. But she couldn't just stay here when he was mere feet away. She closed her eyes, attempting to scan her brain for a solution to this undesirable problem. Instead she found herself thinking about how he had changed, appearance-wise. He was taller, more muscular, than he she last saw him. His face was more sculpted, and his lips were- she stopped that thought. Despite who he was, Hermione couldn't really say that he was _unattractive_. Bloody hell, what was she thinking? She had a perfectly handsome boyfriend, already. A boyfriend that deserted her every time she planned something. A boyfriend that she hadn't seen in days. Now that she thought about it, Hermione really didn't have a relationship with Ron. They never saw each other, and whenever they tried to, something would come up. She might as well be single. She sighed, and a voice brought her back into the real world

"You can read upside down, Granger?" she heard a deep voice say from behind her. "What a wonderful skill to have."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of The Picnic. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, so don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at the upside down book in her lap, mentally smacking her head on the table. Stupid, stupid, stupid Hermione!<p>

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snarled, refusing to turn to look at him. Her cheeks were flaming at her idiotic mistake and she did not want Malfoy—of all people—to see her embarrassment.

"Are you planning on turning around anytime soon, Granger? Or are you too embarrassed?" Draco retorted, ignoring Hermione's question. That only made Hermione's cheeks flush even more.

"Are you planning on answering my question anytime soon, Malfoy?" she mocked, her anger boiling up inside. Hermione heard a barely audible chuckle, and footsteps nearing her spot. She kept her eyes down, taking sudden interest in her now right-side up book. The footsteps faulted directly in front of her.

"I was just merely wondering when you were going to come to talk to me," he finally answered, "But I guess you're too cowardly to come to me, so I came to you." Hermione ignored him, still keeping her eyes trained on her book.

"Who would of thought, little Miss Know-it-all Gryffindor Granger would be scared of her old school friend." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy," Hermione replied calmly, "—And we were never friends."

"If you aren't scared of me, why aren't you looking at me, Granger?" Draco questioned, and Hermione could almost sense that his mouth was set in his typical arrogant smirk.

"I'd rather not look at your hideous face," Hermione sniffed, turning the page of her book and mentally pleading for him to leave her alone before she did something she'd regret.

"Me? Hideous? Are you sure you don't have me confused with Weaselbee?" Draco mused, the words flowing from his lips laced in heavy mockery. Hermione tensed. "Hit a nerve, have we Granger? Tell me," he continued, "how is your relationship with the Weasel coming along?"

Abandoning all thoughts of ignoring Draco, Hermione snapped her head up to finally meet his eyes, "None of your business Malfoy." she seethed, her eyes narrowed into slits. "And I don't believe you're one to talk to me about relationships," she spat, "How's your relationship with Astoria? Or is it Pansy today? I bet it's hard to keep track." Draco's eyes hardened, his smirk slowly falling into a straight line.

"Keep your mouth shut, Granger." Draco snarled, his voice full of anger.

"Or what, Malfoy? You'll hex me in the middle of Muggle London?" Hermione said doubtfully, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Finishing some paper work in the outdoors," Draco replied his voice lighter, "Well, I was, until I noticed you were here. Quite a distraction, you are."

"But you hate Muggles. Why in Merlin's name are you in a park full of them?" Hermione questioned curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't hate Muggles, Granger," he replied annoyingly. Hermione searched for any bit of lie in his eyes, but it seemed he was telling the truth. 17-year-old muggle-hating Draco Malfoy had turned into 21-year-old not-so-muggle-hating Draco Malfoy. Who would've thought.

Hermione put her book back in her bag and stood up to get off her blanket. Noting fairly quickly that she should leave—this conversation was getting far too problematic for her taste. She bent down to fold it up her blanket, only to find that Draco had already done so.

"I hope you're not leaving on my account," he said with a smirk, holding out the blanket to her. Hermione noticed how tall he had gotten. He was over a head taller than her. Not helping in the fear department.

"Of course not." Hermione said, grabbing the blanket from his grasp. "Thanks." she muttered, stuffing it in her basket.

"Well, it was er, nice to see you," Hermione said, raising his eyes to hers.

"Nice to see you too, Granger," Draco smirked again, and as Hermione turned her back to him he added, "I think we'll see each other very soon."

Hermione walked to her apparition spot, extremely confused by his last sentence. See her soon? When? Where? Why? With a sigh, she turned on her heel, and a loud pop echoed through the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to Destinee for proofreading this chapter!


End file.
